Jade Moved On
by seddiethebest
Summary: She saw him try to kiss her. She was done with trying, so now she has found someone new. What will Beck do when Jade isn't in his life the way he wants. JAYDER Jade&Ryder! One Sided BADE! Bit of Bori! Some Candre if you really squint...


I haven't been writing stories in a while (about 4 years awhile), but I'm back. I am still going to only write one-shots though. I also am going to focus more on Victorious fanfiction from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, the humor would be much more inappropriate.

_No… NO! He lied… HE LIED!_

Jade sighs, her thoughts running ragged in her mind trying to figure out what to do. To say she was upset would be a huge understatement. Her breathe becomes sporadic as she looks at the screen on the computer where Beck and Tori sat on the couch. It wasn't unexpected in the least. She knew from the first day that this would happen. Beck would leave and go for Tori. She was just someone in the way. He wanted her from the moment she rubbed his shirt, but she stopped him.

That's what stings the most. SHE stopped HIM, and HE talked crap about HER.

_Vega stole everything. I was the one people sought after to sing their songs. I was the best actress in the school. She can't even act that well. They only like her because she has the personality. She's nice. And I hate her for it. She's too nice. She stole everything without even trying, just by being her dear Sally Sweet Peaches self. _

It hurt no doubt about that. Jade stands and decides right then and there that she wants Tori to sing. What story would this be if the mean girl walks away with the fame? Nope. This is just how life was supposed to be. She knew Tori would come. She's just too nice to not support one of her _friends._ She knew that HE would come if SHE came, but she this would be the last night she would ever pine over him.

After this night, he is going to be the last thing on my mind. _God, I hope so._ She waited.

And waited.

And of course, there Vega stood in the doorway of her dressing room both of them trying to look happy to see each other. After Jade left the room so Vega could get changed, both of their smiles weren't so forced anymore. Saying Jade was feeling better about this decision was definitely an understatement. She was ready to say goodbye because her relationship was more pain than them apart. All the jealousy, flirting, break ups, and make ups were becoming too much. The embarrassment was the worst. A public notification of how unhappy he was and a door ending a two year relationship sank her pride deeper than the Titanic, but the almost kiss was what hit her core the most. It nearly broke her. That's why when she sat down next to him, ignoring the fact that he saved the seat for Vega next to him, and smiled that one last smile that screamed over the music, Goodbye.

Leaving wasn't so hard. What was hard was the fact that she ran into someone the next day that would give her what she was looking for so soon.

The weekend after the Platinum Music Awards, Jade sat in the mall. She thought about the oversized sweaters that she had been wearing for the past month and grimaced. _No!_ She shook her head. She was not going there with those thoughts of him.

Turning around from the rack of clothes, she bumps square in to someone, knocking the clothes that she had in her hand to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled, not bothering to look at the person as she bent down to pick up her clothes.

"I think I remember you running into me," a joking voice said back. She could hear the smile in his voice.

When she stood back up, she finally looked into the eyes of the person who she blamed for the collision. Ryder Daniels stood in front of her with his signature smirk on his face, and he wasn't moving.

"Move out of my way!" Jade yelled while balancing the clothes on one arm, the other hand clutching her purse.

"Heard about you and what's his name. You guys really are done?" Ryder asked with a curious glint in her eye.

_He did not just go there with me. _"If you know, then why are you asking me? I'm pretty sure the whole world knows by now," she said with so much venom in her voice he took a step back in surprise.

"Well I was just wondering. If you are free tomorrow night, then I want to know if you would go on a date with me?" Ryder asked with a smirk.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"So… Yes then?"

"No, that was a yes to the fact that my answer was NO."

"Why not? Your available, I'm available, so what's the problem with us going out?"

This was the first time a guy has asked her out since Beck and her broke up. She knew that he had been on many of dates since then. But did she really want to date Tori's ex-boyfriend? Wouldn't that make her a crazy big hypocrite? _Not really, they weren't actually dating if you think about it. And they dated for like two days. _

"Okay." Jade said simply as if she had not just rejected him harshly a few seconds ago.

"Really? I mean, how about tomorrow 5 o'clock? We could meet at the coffee shop near the school."

"I know which one you're talking about. Call me to confirm." She said as she handed him her phone and took his swiftly out of his pocket.

After that she walked away with a smirk on her face. Somehow her smirk widened at the thought of going on a date again. It had been so long since she had one.

Jayderjayderjayderjayderjayd erjayderjayderjayderjayderja yderjayderjayderjayderjayder jayderjayderjaydjayderjayder jayderjayderjayderjayderjayd erjayder

To say that her date with Ryder went okay was one of the biggest understatements of her whole life or just this past story of the last two days of her life. They had hung out since then for the next week. By then the whole school had become aware of Ryder and Jade together. Not that they were officially dating. Nope. But they were rumored to be seen kissing in the Black Box and coming out of the janitor's closet a little rumpled.

And her group of "friends" was the ones who first noticed it. When she didn't show up for lunch or skipped Sikowitz's class, they thought about confronting her when they saw her show up to school hand in hand with Ryder Daniels.

"I'm worried, you guys. What if he is trying to use her like he did me? I mean, he is really good at making you fall for him." Tori stated as the grouped stalked the couple at Jade's locker.

"But she seems so happy. Not everything is about you. Besides, she looks happier than she did for the last five months." Cat said happily while airily holding up four fingers.

Andre stared for a second as she held her hand and reached for her hand and pulled up her second thumb. Cat laughed airily at the now five fingers and started humming, Five Fingers to the Face.

Andre shook his head and said, "I agree, she does look mighty content with him."

Robbie just shook his head and said, "Yeah, I don't remember her having that contented look on her face in a while. She hasn't had that face expression since Tori came here. No offense!" He yelled this quickly when he noticed Tori frown at him.

Beck was still looking at the couple near the scissor covered locker with rapt attention. Tori noticed and said, "Are you okay?"

Beck quickly shook his head and mumbled a yeah as the couple separated with a long kiss that made him wince. He quickly turned his head when he noticed Jade heading their way.

When she finally reached him, Tori quickly pounced on her with questions of her relationship with Ryder. Finally, Andre was the one to stop Tori in her various nosy questions.

"Hey Jade, Tori's just concerned about the fact that you're dating Ryder Daniels and with his reputation. All I want to know is if you're happy with the dude?" Andre said coolly.

"Even though it's none of you guy's business, I will say that I am happy even though I hate being happy." Jade said simply not noticing the grimace Beck got on his face at the word happy.

"I think you guys make the cutest couple and you're smiling when you talk about him. JADE'S IN LOVE!" Cat shouted in uncontrollable excitement.

Everyone in the group had forgotten about Beck by then as he quietly said, "I have to go."

Jade and the rest of the group looked at his retreating figure with worry except for Jade who looked type sad, but that look was immediately replaced by one of a smile as she remembered Ryder.

Jayderjayderjayderjayderjayd erjayderjayderjayderjayderja yderjayderjayderjayderjayder jayderjayderjayderjayderjayd erjayderjayderjayderjayderja yder

It was nearly five months that Ryder and Jade had been dating. Nearly five months of pure hell for Beck. He didn't know what to do. He really didn't. The break up was not supposed to end with her moving on. No. She was supposed to come back with a new attitude.

Beck walked through the hallway of Hollywood Arts and saw Jade at her locker alone. He walked calmly over to her and said "Hey."

"Hi" she said without looking up. She knew who it was.

"You and Ryder seem to be becoming a more serious couple."

"So? Why do you care?"

"How the hell am I supposed to feel when you moved on with a guy so fast after we broke up?"

Jade was absolutely flabbergasted as the words slowly sunk into her. He had no right. "You have no right to talk to me about moving on. You tried to kiss Tori after we broke up. You kissed Trina. You went an astronomical number of dates after our breakup."

"Yeah but none of that was ever really serious. I still wanted you." He said a little bit baffled at how she knew about trying to kiss Tori.

"No Beck. I like Ryder, maybe even love. I don't know and I don't care as of right now."

"What can he give you that I can't anymore?" he asked in a serious, quiet voice.

"Happiness, reassurance, and loyalty. I never have to worry about him flirting with other girls because he shows his feelings and stands up for me. You gave me nothing but anguish. You kissed Tori on her second day with some lame ass excuse of stage kissing when it was improv and you could have said no. You made it a point to show off your like for Vega more than your love for me. You did nothing to reassure my jealousy. If anything, you provoked it more by making it seem like I was the one that was crazy. You pointed out my faults in front of everyone and sided with everyone but me. Beck, as much as you think our relationship was something to be treasured, it wasn't. I realize that now. It was unhealthy for me and you."

"But we loved each other." Beck said in a quiet voice that Jade almost didn't catch it. She had tears in her eyes that she kept at bay just as Beck.

Reality was slowly sinking in to him that he might not get her back this time. "We loved each other. You can't just throw that away because of fights."

"Yeah Beck, we did love each other. But by the end of our relationship, we tolerated each other. Go be with Tori. As much as you loved to deny it, you know you want her. Also, I have Ryder and I want to keep him. He makes me happy." Jade said and smile just a tiny smile. The same one she gave him at the Platinum Music Awards.

"Goodbye." With that, she stood up and walked away leaving Beck by her locker.

One thing she was wrong about was, he still loved her and he didn't know if he ever would stop. He thinks about everyone saying that she didn't deserve Beck and how he smirked at that comment. He thinks about the time outs and the ignored texts. He remembered kissing Tori and smiling at Jade's baffled face.

She was right. He seemed to revel in her pain while they were dating. He loved her most when she thought she was going to lose him. He loved seeing her come back to him with an apology. He ruined their relationship.

All people thought that Jade was the sadistic and cynical person in the relationship when Beck was the topping on the cake. He loved her dependency on him. He needed that, and when he didn't have it anymore because she slowly pulled away from him, he broke up with her and watched her agonize for that month waiting for her to come back to him.

But she met Ryder and hit it off. He lost her, and it was his entire fault. She wasn't coming back and he knew that without a doubt. Ryder was giving Jade all that he couldn't give her. He gave her security and support. The way Ryder smiled at Jade was how Jade would smile at him at one point in their relationship.

Jade moved on. And Beck was left picking up the pieces of their relationship while trying not to cut himself on its very sharp edges.


End file.
